


Faux Euphoria

by DeceptiveReality



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceptiveReality/pseuds/DeceptiveReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And some days, your memory's your biggest enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faux Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> The words quoted are lyrics from Gnarls Barkley's song "Crazy" and I take no credit for it.  
> This is really short and I dearly hope this didn't suck as much as I think so, but I tried.  
> ♥~

**"I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind"**

Gamzee's slender fingers trace the curve of his horns, lingering on his sheath. A feeling of regret isidiously gnaws at his very core. He averts his gaze to his grey walls and begins to claw at his Jugallo imagery, tearing and slashing furiously till his walls are plain. His muscles tense and his shoulders droop as he sits abruptly, wrapping his arms around his legs. He begins to rock his body. Purple drops roll down his cheeks, streaking his face.

**"There was something so pleasant about that place,**

**Even your emotions had an echo in so much space"**

 

Gamzee's eyes are tightly shut as familiar flashes greet him. Equius kneeling, a gash in his leg, flowing blue. Nepeta's broken wrist. His rich blood coating her claws. He brings his palms to his eyes, gently pressing, wanting his thinkpan to stop. A note written in his own blood. The heads of--- a scream tears from his throat. He thinks of Karkat's sensual lips and nubby horns, distracting himself from the memories. He thinks of the tight squeeze he shared with Karkat, and melts into that thought, taking in shallow breaths. He brushes his index finger against his weak-willed lips, regaining his composure. He lets his hand caress his cheekbone in light feathery strokes, pretending it was Karkat's, and falls into a sleep of faux euphoria.


End file.
